


Gentle Separation (UNDER DRASTIC CHANGES. IT SUCKS RN, I'M CHANGING IT)

by Astorstar



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I refuse to see Jungkook suffer, Because he's scared to go back to bts, Bts Hyungs are just as scared as jungkook, Bts hyungs are assholes, But Bts hyungs get a redemption arc, But they get better I promise, Confused Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are the terror twins, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook spends like 8 years with GOT7, M/M, They help him a lot, They'll have a beautiful freindship, it takes jin and jimin a lot longer in their redemtion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astorstar/pseuds/Astorstar
Summary: When a spell goes rouge, and one of his Hyung's get hurt Jungguk's runs. It's a big misunderstanding. He runs away to a forest and lives meets and lives with GOT7.  The only problem?  BTS won't stop looking for him.  They find him, 5 years later, thriving.  deep conversations ensue.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. The Accident

"JUST LEAVE! IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!" Jimin screamed angrily, cradling an unconscious Taehyung in his arms. It wasn't Jungkook's fault, not really. Being a witch, spells were bound to go wrong. Everyone knew not to go to Jungguk's room without permission for this very reason. or, at least not without pre-warning him beforehand. So when Taehyung burst into his room just as a spell went rouge? It wasn't his fault.

"Fine." Jungkook muttered, tears inching their way down his face. He grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and left. No plan - just left.

He ran through the city. He bumped into multiple people, but he ran past them.

Jungkook ducked through the back ally's, behind restaurants, and over fallen trash cans. They lived by the outskirts of the city already, so when he got to the tree line, he just ran deeper into the woods. 

He sat on the floor of the forest, and lay down, staring at the sky. it was dark now, and there weren't too many lights around, so he could see the stars. He sat like that for a while, just, well, just being. He finally laid on his back and turned on his phone. He had ignored all the calls and texts from his Hyung's so far, and he stared at the notifications.

12 missed calls from Leader Hyung.  
10 missed calls from Oldest Hyung.  
16 missed calls from Favorite Hyung.  
8 missed calls from Sunshine Hyung.  
8 missed calls from Tiger Hyung.  
2 missed calls from Pretty Hyung.

He turned his head towards the stars and sighed. 

Nothing like the bitter cold and wind wake you up at 10 pm. Oh, was that rain, too? Bleh.

Technically, he supposed, they could find him. Namjoon was a warlock, Jin had a somewhat-bond with all of them, and he was almost 100% sure there was a tracking spell on him.

So Jungkook came to a couple of conclusions: 1: they hadn't all agreed to find magically him, 2: they wanted to give him space before coming to get him, or 3: they just didn't care.

He didn't THINK it was 3, but the possibility was always there, and it stung.

His phone rang again. He ignored it.

And again. 

And again.

In a fit of annoyance, he flung his phone at a tree. The screen cracked and some glass fell off, letting water seep inside. 

He sat there, slowly soaking through, staring at the piece of technology. 

He watched as the screen faded to black, and finally sighed in relief. he looked up from the phone, and straight at a ... wolf? 

It huffed at him. 

He huffed back. Probably a bad move, but he didn't care.

The wolf walked up to him and sniffed him.

"Please don't eat me" Jungkook stated. His voice wavered a little, but he stood his ground.

The wolf huffed what sounded like a laugh. seemingly deciding something, it nudged Jungkook to get up and follow it. With nothing to lose at this point, and his hyung's not finding him anytime soon, he followed.

The wolf leads him to a clearing, where... cabins were?

the wolf wondered off, but Jungkook was still marveling at the fact there were cabins this far out. He jumped when a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"hey pup, are you lost?"

"Uhh, maybe? a wolf lead me here..." 

The stranger nodded, like the whole thing made sense. (It did not.)

"so that's why he wanted me to come out. I'm Mark, GOT7's pack alpha. you are?"

"uhh, Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook. It's nice to meet you. uhh, sir?"

Mark laughed. "Hyung is fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook meet's some members of GOT7!!!
> 
> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

\- placeholder chap-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for a chat, so don't be afraid to say hi!!
> 
> Twitter: @Astorstar  
> Instagram: @overrunastorstar


End file.
